Defiled Heart 3rd person
by Darth Vader es Cool 5
Summary: Basically, a defiled heart in third person that really sucks.


**Defiled Heart**

"Oh Edriss, if only you knew.

We argued, and fought, and bickered, but it was not driven by hate.

It was driven by love.

If only you knew.

If only…

So many things shouldn't have happened, but did.

Edriss, I love you."

Chapter One: Nostalgic Memories

There is no place for affection in my soul. As a yeerk warlord, it is expected of me to be merciless, with no forgiveness. That is why I did it. That is why I killed her.

She was at the very top of the yeerk military hierarchy, surpassing even me, the only Andilite-controller in the history of the Yeerk Empire. She was Visser One.

And I was responsible for her death.

It's really funny. I've tortured, infested, and killed thousands, no, millions. Yet, the death of my archrival, which allowed me to rise through the ranks to take her place as Visser One, has horribly unnerved me.

It started as a plan to blacken her record. For years now, I have been competing with Visser One for her rank. Not to mention that we both are fighting on how to complete the invasion of Earth.

You see, although I appear to be an Andilite, and Visser One appears to be a human, we are no such things. We come from an alien race called the yeerks. The yeerks are nothing more than two-inch long invertebrates that resemble Earth snails, or slugs.

We however, besides being sentient and extremely intelligent, differ greatly from normal Earth invertebrates. We are parasites with the ability to crawl through the ear canal of any sentient species, connect our neurons to our host's, and literally take control of their body.

We so far have taken over the Taxxons, vile, cannibalistic worms that pledged their allegiance with us, the Hork-Bajir, fearsome, bladed creatures that serve as our shock troops, and the Gedds, ape-like animals from our own homeworld are nearly blind and not very useful. And already many human hosts are swelling the ranks of the yeerk empire.

Visser One began the invasion quite a while ago. She used a cover, an organization called The Sharing, to prevent humans of being aware of our slow infestation of Earth. By the time humans found out of our presence, it would be to late.

However, since Visser One handed over the yeerk invasion to me, I have been getting rather restless. I admit it, I am not very patient, and I would like this war over fast.

One reason is the Andilite Bandits. You see, Andilites are like blue centaurs, with no mouth and a second set of eyes mounted on stalks set on the crest of their foreheads. They would almost look cute, if it wasn't for their tails. Andilite tails are no more than huge, coiled muscles ending in a wicked, scimitar-like blade. They can move their tales so fast you won't even notice that they moved it until you notice your hand has ceases to exist.

However, the tails aren't what make Andilites fearsome. It is their ability to morph, a very complicated Andilite science. Andilites can acquire the DNA of any animal, and literally turn into it.

These Andilites morph powerful Earth animals, and use them to halt our progress. If only I could summon the recourses of the empire, and crush them.

However, I would need Visser One out of my way to do that. That is why is appointed Iniss 226 to lead a team of investigators to find the secrets Visser One left on Earth.

There, Iniss found something horrible. Edriss 562, at the time Sub-Visser Four-Hundred-and-Nine had procreated, and had children. Furthermore, she had done so in her own host. I wondered back then what made her do it. Back before I had my taste of love.

I didn't want her to die. I wanted her to live, with me. I said to myself many times that I would die for her, but when the time came, I was a coward. However, Iniss, along with several other members of the team, reported their finding to Council, where it eventually reached the ears of Councilor One. Whoever he is.

My choice was simple, put Visser One on trial, or die.

I choice to turn in Visser One, but by doing so, I still died. Because even though the council did not execute me, my soul was shattered, my mind broken.

I sit here now, a helpless yeerk. I was brutally striped of my host, and put into a yeerk box, as the Andilites call it.

This "yeerk box" had a miniature kadrona source, and it let me "hear", "see", and "speak".

I was hearing a judge read out my death sentence. I stood no chance. I was a yeerk warlord, so war was expected of me.

"Yet, that doesn't mean the humans will have pity on you" I belated myself

Then again, all the pity the humans could possibly offer could not save me.

So, hearing my death read out for me, I let my mind wander to those better days. I let my nostalgic feelings overtake me, to the time when the only people in the entire universe were me and her. Her.

Oh Edriss, how I love you. I wish so much now that I hadn't done it. How could I have?

Oh Edriss, now, I would die the painful death of kadrona starvation over and over a hundred times if only it could save you.

Oh Edriss, how my heart yearns that you could just be alive, just so I could express my feelings for you.

Love!

It is a wonderful emotion. It is not a hormone driven thought. It is not a forced mating carried out by the council. It is not even like friendship. It is a deep, burning passion that keeps you alive. And without you Edriss, I am dead.

It is as if heaven itself had delivered you to me, for nothing means more to my heart than you.

I never told you, but it was almost like you knew, through those passionate fights, when we flirted, to those sickening times when it seemed like you were gone forever.

But now, you are gone forever.

No, not forever. I am coming Edriss. I, Esplin four-nine-double-six, am coming. I am willing to die. Last time I wasn't. But now, I am. I am willing to die. Because I love you.

With all my heart.

**Defiled Heart**

"When I first saw you, the emotions I felt could never be expressed with words.

Hate, with love. Tyranny, with Rebellion.

That would be the only way to describe her, a rebel.

What do I say? If only, back then, in those golden days I had told her.

Before it happened.

Before jealousy ripped our minds apart.

I wish I had told you,

I wish I had confessed my true love.

Because it's to late now."

Chapter Two: Rebellious Heart.

Esplin Nine-Four-Double-Six. He rose to power quickly, and fell from power even faster. It the human year 2009, he was known as the imfamous warlord, Visser One. But a long time ago, a very long time, he was nothing more than a lowly sub-visser. Sub-Visser thirteen, to be exact. All he had at the time was an out-of-the-way base in one of the outer bands, several hundred underlings, and a tablespoon of hope. Than again, hope can quell all obstacles.

Berand was a huge gas giant, and, although it contained several vital resourse in it's inner core, was to obscure for anyone to care about. It vaguely ressembles the planet Saturn, though it was a dark shade of grey, instead of yellow. Thus, nobody had much intrest in the actual planet.

In 000100101110, or the human year of 1965, the Sstram Mining Guild decided to attempt to get ramonite ore and Orolscolonium gas out of Berand. The attempt failed, and the planet was forgotten. One the mountainous forest moon orbiting Berand, the Sstram left several miners and mercenaries, if they ever decided to come back.

The moon in question, which was also called Berand, was mountainous, and densely forested. The trees were what were simply astounding. They greatly resembled the trees that you called redwoods, but the needles were thirteen inches long, and flat like a broadsword.

Fifteen years later, this serene landscape was bothered once again. Several hundred imperial yeerk ships passed through the system, and, in short, destroyed every Sstram, and anything related to the Sstram, in sight. The Sstram mercenaries didn't last a chance.

Five minutes after the orbital bombardment, everything was silent. Nothing moved, except for the birds; most of whom had hidden in caves or trees. The imperial council of thirteen landed on Berand, and decided to look around the planet. They began construction on an enourmous base that they decided would be their capitol of economy, but, after several months, and long after the council had left, the Skrit Na cave city of Salakala surrendered, and the emporer decided to shift the capitol their. Work on the base ended, and, after setting up defences, the empire moved on.

The base was located on a solid ramonite platform ten thousand feet above the forest floor. Dropshafts connected the small town with the moon below it. The important military buildings were also constructed with ramonite, but the barracks and civilian buildings were made of titanium. It had thirty bug fighters, one captured Andilite fighter, two space transports, and a small command ship that held our computer systems and main Dracon cannon. The base was constructed around the command center in the very middle.

Esplin 9466 was in that center lecturing several new fighter pilots. Fourteen nervous recruits stood looking cautiously upward. Esplin almost smiled. This was probably going to be the only time they saw him.

"Line up by rank," he snapped, as fourteen new recruites jumped from shock.

Within seconds, the pilot-cadets stumbled to break the sonic barrier. Except for one, a young female Hork-Bajir. Esplin just bypassed that. Berand had always had a some rebels, once in a while.

"State your name, pool, rank, and number," he roared again. Slowly, as Esplin walked along the row, the cadets he passed squeeked their personal information, meekly.

"Tostuc 968, Het Simplar, Fighter Pilot, 0843 alpha"

"Eclarion 2237, Jot Halviar, Fighter Pilor, 0578 omega"

"Aclair 967, Dol Revierr, Hakk in the fortieth fighter wing. 7967 beta"

"Ontar 324, Sulp Niar, frigate pilot, 9567 delta"

"You four," Esplin commanded, "I want you to go to the flight simulators. There you will be assigned to your new rack."

Esplin moved further down the line.

"Aftran 422, Har Dorral, Fighter Pilot, 3349 beta"

"Anati 2131, Sulp Niar, warrior-cadet, 3243 centura"

"Verin 1194, Han Serrand, pilot-cadet, 9782 delta"

"Edriss 562, Sulp Niar, Hork-Bajir Warrior, 78934."

Esplin's head jerked up. This … Edriss, unlike most people, did not seem very meek. At least, the way she said her name was far from humble. Esplin internally groaned. He hated rebels.

"So, Edriss," Esplin said slowly, laying delicate stress on the cadet's name, So, Edriss. You're a female warrior. I'm a Sub-Visser. So why are you the one making decisions around here?"

Everyone froze. Time seemed to stand still.

"Who dared say that?" I asked, seething. Someone thought they could talk back to me? Someone is going to learn the meaning of decapitation.

"I said it."

The young female I had noticed earlier stepped forward.

"Name, pool, rank, number"

"Edriss 562, Sulp Niar, Hork-Bajir Warrior, 78934."

"So, Edriss. You're a female warrior. I'm a Sub-Visser. So why are you the one making decisions around here?"

"Cause I'm the best pilot and warrior in the whole empire."

I had to hand it to her. She was pretty brave. That doesn't mean that I had the mind to pity her.

Or maybe I did.

"Edriss, you do understand that that could earn you a few hours in the torture chamber."

"Of course sub-visser."

"There is one thing about this base that I demand you know." I said aloud to the group. "I am head of it. And I am not merciful. So if another one of you talks back to me, be prepared to be a head shorter than before. We, as your superiors, demand respect."

"Yes, **SIR**" Edriss said, emphasizing the sir.

"I got to hand it to you. You're really brave. But if that happens again, you will be short in addition to brave."

On this moon, a headsman's axe is not blunt. So why did I spare her life? I suppose it was because she reminded me of myself. We were so much alike. It was as if we were meant for each other. We were both rebels, brave, and ruthless. Ruthless. Like what I did. Why? Why didn't I have the courage? Why.

"Dismissed," I snapped. Everyone practically marched down the hallway. Except for Edriss, who walked with a purely Visser One swagger. It was so funny; I used to tease her about that. Back in those golden ages.

It was then I realized what it was that really bonded her to me. She was a rebel. She was brave. For the yeerks, segregation was very promonint in society. It might be our harsh rules. Nonetheless, you would have to be absurdly brave to be different. Like me. Like Edriss. Like us. We should have been together. How could I have done that? How? These times, so long ago, were so sweet, but now made bitter by the blood stained dagger of jealousy.

She appreciated beauty, and our love. Our love! It blossomed like a lily newly opened to reveal all the wonder and splendor in the world. No matter how dark the hour, how filthy people's hearts, how black their movements, it could cut through the grime of evil, like a golden sword, shining in the sun, cutting through a stained and dirty cloth.

Oh Edriss!

For the days after that first meeting, I hadn't talked to her. But I followed her. And watched. There was some type of bond between us, something I couldn't understand. I never knew. But it was love at first sight.

She never knew either.

I could tell her now.

If I hadn't done it.

I loved Edriss, I still do.

But she is gone forever.

Because of me.

Because of my hate.

Because of my jealousy.

Because of my hunger for power.

I hate you Edriss.

Your senseless bickering with me.

Your rank, and the jealousy it provoked.

Your insolence as my inferior.

I hate you Edriss. Don't you ever forget that.

But I also love you.

**Defiled Heart**

**By Darth Vader es Cool**

_**From asteroids to comets**_

_**Travel's perils are often grave**_

_**But space's greatest danger**_

_**Is to inadvertently save**_

_**A rival, who later on**_

_**Will be revealed as foe or friend**_

_**But the answer won't be clear**_

_**Even at the beginning's end.**_

Edriss 652. She puzzled me. Her rebellious spirit, courageous heart, and plain stupidity reminded me so much of myself. We were purely meant for each other. I wish I didn't realize that to late.

However, my thoughts about Edriss were soon vanquished as alarms went of throughout the base.

"Sub-Visser," a highly ranked Taxxon-controller yelled, "Andilite ships are emerging from Z-space! Roughly, we outnumber them 1.36 to one."

"Esplin, I have ordered all troops to the battle stations. Should I give the command?"

"No. Do nothing. I will arrive at the command tower and regulate the battle. Over and out." The command tower was a ramonite tower located on a platform about ten hundred feet above the main platform. The top room had a 360 degree view of the forest around us, a large command chair where could sit, with small holograms that kept me in touch with the high ranked leaders and computers that not only allowed me to view the battle and keep in touch with all my inferiors, but also connected to the central mainframe of my command ship. Also there were two enormous hologram generators.

I arrived in the tower.

"Raise all shields, and charge up our main Dracon cannon. Also, charge our Dracon batteries," I informed another Sub-Visser (784, to be exact).

"Prepare to launch bug fighters. Prepare the command ship as well."

Sub-Visser 784 turned to me. "The main Dracon cannon is charged, sub-Visser," he reported.

"Very well. Fire at will," I ordered.

Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew! Tseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeew!

Enormous jets of lights, larger than trees, shot up towards the Andilite ships in space. Two holograms switched on. One showed our base, with Dracon fire shooting away and shields fully raised. The other showed two Andilite capitol ships, along with numerous fighters. Before my very eyes, one of the shots from the main cannon ripped through the capitol ship. It's main engine detonated before us, blowing up the ship. The blast enveloped several fighters, and more were struck by debris.

"Very good," I commented. I always enjoyed watching battles. Edriss always annoyed me, telling me I watched comfortably while she put her neck on the line for me, my bases, and the other yeerks who were allied to me. She would never tease me again. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have.

Edriss was always so brave. The day of that battle, she was in her bug fighter, picking of Andalites, much to my glee.

I turned to Sub-Visser 784. "I believe that you would agree with me if I said that it was time to launch fighters," I commented to him.

"No Sub-Visser," Sub-Visser 784 replied.

"Pardon," I snarled. I did not like it when other people crossed swords with me. That another thing Edriss loved to tease me about. Ah Edriss. What did I do? Why do I have to live with this? I hate you, but I love you. Part of me is happy you died and thrilled you are out of my way on the road to Visser One. And yet, another part of me is sick with the thought that I killed you. And the other part of me is simply broken, tortured silently forever, plaguing me about how I could have saved you. Could have been brave.

"Sir, the other fighters have taken up an attack position. I suggest we scatter their ranks with Dracon fire."

"Cut shield power by half. Move that power to Dracon batteries. All Dracon batteries, open fire. Main Dracon cannon, cease fire," I ordered. I then turned to Sub-Visser 784.

"When we open the shield, we don't want any fighters getting in and firing at the base. We will open fire with the Dracon cannon and instruct it to lock on to Andalite ships and only Andalite ships. Then we will launch fighters and wipe out this Andalite rabble they call one of their scummy task forces.

"Sir, our Dracon batteries have shattered Andalite formations. Should I commence the breakdown of the shield?"

"Open shields, standby Dracon control," Sub-Visser 784 ordered.

"Get them of standby," I snapped, "Dracon cannon, proceed to destroy any Andilite ships attempting to enter the shield."

The stations executed my orders. Everything was going perfect.'

"Sir, there is an extra bug fighter. A young female named Edriss is requesting to pilot it"

"Oh just let her. She's probably stolen it anyway."

I was concentrating on the battle. I didn't like distractions.

Maybe it was a good choice to let her up there. It total, Edriss totally wiped out twelve Andalite fighters.

I felt intense waves of hatred toward her. Here she was trying to take away my place? People would be talking about her all week.

What was she going to do next, declare herself self-proclaimed emperor? She was snobbish and selfish. I would show her. Then,

A burst of Dracon fire on the hologram made me lift my head. It came from the underside of Edriss's bug fighter and … and it … it destroyed an Andalite Capitol Ship's engine!

But she wouldn't get the chance to fire again. The ship's shredder cannon was rotating to hit her.

She couldn't die! I was going to kill her. Ever since our first meeting, she had been cocky, arrogant, and snobby. I was going to get back at her. She was taking MY place as hero. I couldn't allow that. I couldn't allow that at all. I was going to torture her into submission then assassinate her slowly through kadrona starvation and on the brink of death, set a Dracon beam on wide-bore and slow to move through her body, killing her in a matter of hours extremely painfully as her brain was fried.

"Concentrate all fire on that Andalite command ship," I ordered.

The shredder cannon on the Andalite fighter we had captured was first to tear through the ship. Although we changed Dracon cannons to be more painful, that made it so that they were weaker, and unable to rip through the shields of a proper defense grid.

With both of their capital ships gone, most of the Andalites retreated into Z-space. All the others fought back, but they didn't stand a chance.

Edriss was knocked backwards by the blast, but she had brought her ship back into control, and was safe. For now.

That means that I can kill her.

**Defiled Heart:**

**By Darth Vader es Cool**

"_Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six looked down at the report._

'_Infraction of orders carried out in battle resulting in major casualties,_

_Infraction by Edriss five-six-four of the Sulp,'_

_Esplin read, his voice trailing of at the last sentence._

_Esplin turned to Iniss Two-Two-Six of the Het Simplar pool._

'_Interesting, very interesting,' Esplin said._

_He turned to the executioner._

'_You'd best sharpen your axe, Hediar three-nine-nine'_

**Convicted of Treason:**

Visser One's POV:

After my bug fighter landed, I went straight to my quarters to rest. Not only was the space battle wearying, but a piece on information was also bothering me. Unfortunatly, instead of a peaceful bed, Barrack 12 room 9 was filled with more than just my roommates.

My good friends, Trendar Five-Seven-Two, Abisis Nine-Four-Seven, and Iniss Six-Four-Nine, were in the middle of the room, talking. Trendar and Abisis were both my roommates, but Iniss, being the brother of Esplin's second in command, had his own quarters.

My other two roommates, Entarion Five-Five-Nine, and Aftran, whose number I forgot, were in the corner staging a fake fight with their Hork-Bajir blades. My sister, Edriss Nine-Nine-Eight, was in the corner chewing some kind of meat that made me sick. Edriss was one of the Yeerks unfortunate enouph to get a Taxxon host.

"Edriss, it's you," my sister cried. Instantly about twelve people rushed towards me.

"Wait, what's going on here?" I asked. Aftran replied, "What do you mean? You are a hero!"

"Hero?" I stupidly replied. I came from an elite combat squadran on the Gnarliash home world. Where I came from it was an everyday thing to destroy a Andalite Capitol ship. Clearly, though, it was different here.

The happiness was soon vanquished, however, as two Hork-Bajir Guards marched into the room.

"Edriss Five-Six-Two is hereby under arrest for murder and disobediance of orders. She is so far sentenced to death by kadrona starvation. All those in this barrack will be sentenced to death by a dracon beam should they refuse to return to their own living accommodations. If they should attempt to stop the capture of Edriss Five-Six-Two, they will be sentenced to death by a wide-bore dracon beam. Move out," a guard commanded.

I recognized their uniforms. They were wearing the black jumpsuit signaling that they were members of the elite guard, along with a red sheath like weapon on their arm blades that was serrated and as sharp as a razer knife, which was only given to the elite guard. Which meant Sub-Visser Twelve was behind this.

I was marched into the huge building which was used as the headquarters. Sure enouph, along with Twelve more Elite guards, Esplin was standing their, with a almost gleeful smile on his face.

"Iniss, I would appreciate it is you read the infraction and sentence," Esplin said, throwing me a look that could only mean one thing.

"Yes Sub-Visser," Iniss Two-Two-Six, Esplin's second in command, replied, "Edriss Five-Six-Two of the Sulp Niar Pool commited treason by refusing to follow Sub-Visser Seven-Hundred-and-Three's orders. The above stated sub-visser, a brother of Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six, specifically stated to not attack the Capital ship, due to the fact that such an attack would leave Esplin's squadran defensless. However, you did carry out the attack and the sub-visser, along with three other fighter pilots, were killed in action."

"What?" I exclaimed, "That's what you have me for? That's just one big piece of Andilite shit. Not only did my action save countless yeerks from that ship's shredder beam, but it was preparing to fire on the command ship. Plus, I had authority over Esplin anyway."

"Care to explain why?" the higher ranked Esplin queried, "Last time I checked you were a lowely warrior."

"Last time you checked, perhaps, but yesterday, before the battle, I was informed by the Council that Sub-Visser Six-Hundred-And-Twenty-Two was killed in action. They also informed me that I would take his spot. Thus, I had authority over your brother.

Esplin practically seethed with rage. "Check that," he snapped to Iniss.

"Furthermore," I pressed, "You no longer have authority over me because as soon as I am promoted, I will be moved from this hellhole to become fifth in command at Olgin base. Thus, to press charges, you must first contact a Visser with a rank higher than forty and question whether the claims are valid. And I believe most Vissers, after studying what had happened during the battle, would decide that my course of action was better than my supreriors. So I believe that I will be allowed to live, fellow sub-visser." I prounonced the last statement very loudly.

Iniss soon came back to tell Esplin that my claims were valid.

------------------------------------------ A week later -----------------------------------------------

Thirteen holograms of the council of thirteen shimmered before me. Normally, for vissers, at least one councilor was actually where the promotion was taking place, but here, since I was only a sub-visser, the promotion was done by holograms.

"Visser One, for six years we have considered awarding you the rank of sub-visser. However, no slots were available for the said promotion. Now, for bravery beyond the call of duty, for exceptional skills in the area of military intelegence and warfare, and twenty-one years of faithful service to the yeerk empire, we hereby place upon you the rank of Sub-Visser Five-Hundred-Hundred-And-Fifty-Four," one council member, probably the emporer, said."

"Wait one second their," Esplin intervened. He stepped forward, flanked by Iniss and another important yeerk at this base. The trio was also flanked by six elite guards, three on each side.

"When I checked the databanks I discovered that Edriss was being promoted to Sub-Visser Six-Hundred-And-Twenty-Two. I believe you may have made a mistake, honorable council member."

"There has been no mistake," an different councilor said, "When we discovered her actions at a battle that took place above your base, we found that she deserved a higher promotion. Do you disagree?"

"Yes," Esplin blurted out, "She commited a very serious war-crime up their. She …"

Another council member raised his hand, to silence Esplin.

"We have listened to her view of events, and also seen holograms of the battle. We believe she took the right course of action. Perhaps you think that she lied? Perhaps you think we are wrong? Or maybe you believe the holograms taken were faulty? Enlighten me, Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six."

"What you say must be true, honorable council member," Esplin snarled, "I believe that we just have different points of view, mine being the wrong one. Forgive an ignorant sub-visser, will you please?"

"Perhaps. Though never speak up against the council again," someone who I knew was Councilor Four replied.

I smiled to myself. Soon I would be traveling to Olgin base, never to face Esplin again. How ignorant I was! I never knew that he would become the person I love. And the person I hated. Life is so strange, you know nothing of the future.

One week later, I was on my way to Olgin base.

On the command ship, which was going to take me to Olgin base, I as shook out of my daydreams by a panicked low-rank.

"Sub-Visser, Sub-Visser, we have encountered Andalites!"

I raced to the bridge, flanked by two elite guards. I looked out the portal, and sure enouph, there were four Andalite dome ships, swarming with fighters.

"Sub-Visser, we are being hailed by the Andilite dome ship _Nova Flower_. Should we answer?"

"No," I snapped, "Enter Z-space. Continue to Olgin base. There we will request mother ships and blade ships. Once in Z-space contact Berand base. Inform Sub-Visser Twelve of the threat, and explain to him that we are summoning reinforcements. Inform him that we suspect the Andalites are about to attack his base, do to their course."

As much as I hated him, I didn't want Esplin to die. It was fun having a rival. It put some color into my dull life.

**Defiled Heart**

**By Darth Vader es Cool 5**

_**How was I to know?**_

_**How was I to tell my future?**_

_**I was glorious, I was righteous, I was right**_

_**And I was ready to put up a fight**_

_**Did I know when I looked in his eyes? **_

_**The foul enemy who would soon be my demise?**_

_**He was standing right there, looking back at me that day **_

_**But did he know he and I would meet again someday?**_

Alloran-Semitar-Corras' POV:

My name is Alloran-Semitar-Corras. I once was a famous Andalite war-prince. Now I am nobody but a dishonored warrior.

We had no choice. I may regret the choice I made for the rest of my life. But I made it. And I am ashamed.

My shame, however, did not stop me from being disgraced. The Andalite High-Command never forgave me for what I did.

I was the only defendant of the Hork-Bajir home world. We were simply outnumbered by the yeerk threat there. To prevent them from a complete infestation, we did the most horrible thing imaginable. We wiped out the majority of the Hork-Bajir population using a quantum virus.

My chance to redeem myself, however, has come.

---------- Near the scoop of Alloran-Semitar-Corras, on the Andalite Homeworld ----------

I trotted beside my wife, Jahar-Corras-Merlil. That one night, we were unusually quite. I think Jahar noticed, because she kept throwing me odd glances. Normally when we feed, we are very talkative.

My young son, Kental-Harrar-Semitar, age four, cantered up behind me.

(Father, what is wrong with you today?) he asked. Jahar turned to look at me, with a worried expression in her four Andalite eyes.

(You are acting a bit unusual today, Alloran,) she asked, concerned.

I mentally sighed. Glancing at Kental, I decided to respond.

(I have been recalled into active duty, Jahar,) I explained.

(What does that mean, Father?) asked Kental curiously. I knew that he realized something was wrong. Almost all Andalites are not very intelligent from birth, but Kental is a very unusual exception. While normal Andalite children gain intelligence at the age of seven, he did so at three. Little did I know that I would never see him again.

(It means that, …, Father will have to go away again Kental,) I answered.

(What happened?) asked Jahar, worried. She probably thought I had gotten into some trouble.

(Nothing, the dome ships just need reinforcements,) I reassured her.

(You will be on a dome ship?) Jahar asked.

(I will be captain of the dome ship _NovaFlower._ I will be cooperating with the captain of the dome ship _Silverblade_, and several others.)

Suddenly, without warning, an Andalite transport landed several hundred yards away.

(That would be them,) I yelled in thought-speak, as I ran towards the ships.

-------------------------------------- Aboard the _NovaFlower _---------------------------------------

I cantered down the hallway of the _NovaFlower_. My hooves delicately trod on the blue-green grass that grew along the floors of the ship. Finally, I reached the bridge.

I turned to my T.O., Breeyer-Alagon-Cersair.

(Why was I called here?) I asked him.

(Sir,) he answered, (Seven minutes ago a battered fighter landed in the hanger. The young aristh inside, who managed to survive, was immediately taken to the hospital corridor. After he was healed, he was questioned, and his story is, well, interesting. I though you may want to interview him yourself.)

(Lead him in,) I ordered.

Not long later, a trembling young aristh trotted into the room.

(What is your name,) I asked.

He answered, (Elfangor-Sirinial-Shamtul.)

(State your story.)

The aristh began talking, (I was aboard the capitol ship Tarican, which, along with its sister ship Sacaran and a fighter wing of model 17s were tracking an Ongariach battle cruiser. When we passed though a solar system containing a green gas giant, however, we were attacked by yeerk fighters striking from a base on the planet's second moon. I was the only survivor.)

I silenced him with a quick motion with my hand.

(Thank you, Elfangor. Welcome aboard the dome ship _NovaFlower_.)

I turned to my T.O.

(Set all coordinates for the second moon of that gas giant. Contact any and all allies for reinforcements.)

Several hours later, we had four dome ships with seven fighter wings between us. Practically an entire fleet. You had to feel slightly sorry for those yeerks, even though they were our enemies.

(All fighter wings, check in,) I commanded from the bridge of the _NovaFlower_.

(Alpha wing, 10-4)

(Beta wing, 10-4)

(Gamma wing, 10-4)

(Delta wing, 10-4)

(Sigma wing, 10-4)

(Omega wing, 10-4)

(Aristh wing, 10-4)

(Elite wing, 10-4)

(All ships move into formation)

I watched out the window as countless fighters of all models positioned themselves, preparing for the jump to Z-space.

(Enter Z-space)

The fighters went first, popping into nothingness. The first large ship was a transport, which jumped soon before our hospital ship. Several seconds later, the _SilverBlade_ made the jump, followed shortly by the _StarSword,_ and the _TailStrike_.

Finally, our ship jumped to Z-space, emerging ten seconds later near the gas giant.

To our surprise, there was already something there.

(Send communication to that Imperial command ship! Charge shredder cannons. Don't let it get away!)

There, right in front of me, was a yeerk ship. There goes my element of surprise.

Unfortunately for me, the ship did get away. But the battle was not lost. There is no inanimate or inanimate thing that can withstand an Andalite dome ship, save perhaps for the Elimist. And the Elimist doesn't even exist.

The yeerks were dead.

**Defiled Heart**

**By Darth Vader es Cool**

_**Thinking back to the time that was right,**_

_**Thinking I cold shine the killing light,**_

_**And tear you out of my life forever,**_

_**Without a single moment together,**_

_**But never did I think it might backfire,**_

_**Never had I ruined my plans to conspire,**_

_**Yet suddenly from you I got some horrible news, **_

_**And suddenly your talents didn't seem so hateful**_

**By Sinister Shadow (sob, I feel so touched)**

**A different point of view (literally):**

Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six's POV:

_I stood in the command tower, practically seething. That Edriss thought that she could take on an entire command ship. And now she will probably be the hero of the whole outing._

_"Iniss," I snapped, "I want all the information on Esplin Five-Six-Two. Look for any traitorous intentions._

_I then marched onto the drop shaft that took me down to the forest floor. You see, the command tower is not directly connected to base itself. _

_You see, there are six platforms throughout the base. One is the main platform, which has the command center and other buildings. _

_Another platform is the command tower, which is, as I said earlier, about one thousand feet above the main platform. This is the highest platform; in fact, it is so high that the radio/communications spire on the top is not fully in the force field that protects the base._

_The lowest platform is about three feet above the ground. It has a large "garage" that contains hovercrafts. These are similar to cars, although they have no wheels and hover a foot above the ground. We use those to move throughout the planet._

_Another platform hosts the computer facilities. It is here that the computerized aspects of the base are run from._

_The fifth platform contains a hanger where we store our ships, along with the captured Andalite ships. _

_Finally, on the last platform we have an enormous Dracon cannon mounted. It can fire beams wider than the trees on this world!_

_Each platform, excluding the hanger that is three feet from the ground, have dropshafts that connect the platform to the ground below. _

_The drop shafts each have a path that leads to a building that the dropshaft from the main platform ends at. These paths are covered in a material that resembles Plexiglas, except that it is much stronger and can withstand Dracon and shredder beams. _

_As I walked down the path to the main platform, I had a sudden flash of insight. _

_I dashed back to the command tower went up the drop shaft, and ran to Iniss. _

_"Iniss Two-Two-Six, Iniss Two-Two-Six, please report onto level twelve of the command tower," I spoke into the P.A. system. _

_Sure enough, four minutes later, Iniss hurried into the room._

_"Iniss, I need your help. Did Edriss's squadron leader instruct her to attack that capital ship?"_

_"There is no way of finding out. Edriss's com-link was destroyed by some Dracon friendly fire. She herself definitely will not reveal the information if she broke orders."_

_"What about her squadron leader? I am positive he will not be so reluctant. And if he gives us a good answer than we can also convict Edriss for lying to a Sub-Visser."_

_"Sorry, Esplin. I checked that myself. When Edriss left formation to attack the capitol ship, her squadron leader was left with nobody to cover him. He was crippled by Andalite fighter pilots, and was ultimately destroyed by the main shredder cannon on the Andalite transport."_

_"Wait, this is looking up. Here can be our case. Edriss abandoned her squadron leader, attempting to go against orders in a highly rash move against the Andalites. Due to this, her squadron leader was killed. Then, we can charge her with treason, disobedience, and murder."_

_"But we have to prove that Edriss' squadron leader directly told her to not attack that ship."_

_"Why." I replied nastily. I wanted Edriss' head as soon as possible. Funny, I saved her life and suddenly I want to kill her. _

Life is so odd. So long ago, I wanted to kill Edriss. Then I wanted to keep her alive. Then I killed her. And now I want to save her. My life is NOTHING without Edriss. She is my heart, mind, and soul. How I yearn that she could be saved.

_"You know how soft the council has been lately," Iniss stupidly blundered. _

_"Fool!" I burst out, "Do you want to put our lives in danger? Never utter a treasonous sentence like that again, or Edriss will not be the only one dieing tomorrow."_

_"None-the-less," Iniss continues, slightly more scared, "The council will not … approve Edriss's execution. They will refer to it as murder. We must have evidence."_

_"That is simple enough," I said, "We will only have to get a BDR."_

_A BDR was a machine that recorded all data from a battle. _

_On Berand, there are no aboveground rivers, streams, oceans, or any bodies of water for that matter. For a while, we did not ponder about this. Soon, however, a biologist came to the base. She realized that the trees could not survive without water. She went on to discover that underground; there was an intricate web of rivers in huge cavers that crisscrossed the planet._

_After we belated ourselves many times that we did not exploit this curiosity when we first established the base, therefore, we didn't create the base in the caverns, we decided to put the unfinished parts of the base down there._

_Several unfinished parts of the base included the main power generator, the auxiliary power generator, the backup computer system, and the BDR._

_Iniss and a squadron of elite guards went down into the caves, to retrieve the data._

_-----------------------------------------Three Hours Later-------------------------------------------_

_We stood hovering over the screen. Finally, the technician got it to work._

_The voice of the squadron leader drifted across the room_

_"Edriss, what do you think you are goddamn doing? Edriss, you're supposed to be covering me. What in the seven hells of Apocolan? Goddamn you Edriss, you're supposed to be covering me. Edriss, get back in formation."_

_Beep, Beep. The computer signaled us. In a demonic voice it stated, _At this point in time the life support systems of Esplin Five-Six-Two's fighter have failed. Auxiliary ten minute air supply has begun to function

_"Edriss, I'm hit. Screw you Edriss. Get your sorry little female ass over here before I do so forcefully."_

_Then, the voice stopped, and static took over. After a few seconds, there was silence._

_"I assume that the static was from when his com-link failed?" I asked._

_The technician answered yes._

_"And the silence?" I hesitated._

_He nodded._

_"Never mind," I said. _

_Esplin was about to die._

_------------------------------------ About Seven Hours Later -------------------------------------_

_I was seething. That Edriss had outsmarted me again. Not only that, but she was being promoted for disobeying orders. _

_The weeks to when Edriss left passed by slowly. Way to slowly._

_On her promotion, I found that she was being promoted to a higher rank than I initially thought. Typical. _

_Finally, she left. I went to the command center to find out about the latest new from the empire._

I walked into the hologram chamber, and contacted the Council of Thirteen.

"Honorary council members," I began, "so far our progress has been exemplary. No only have we driven out the Skrit Na's, but we have also vanquished the Andalites from our base. We have found the ramonite, and have begun mining. We have also begun the production of bug fighters. Our spaceport being built on the North Pole is close to completion. The Z-space transponder is almost functional. So we will be able to send messages from Olgin base and the Taxxon homeworld. Later in our conquest, it will also be able to contact the yeerk and Andalite homeworlds.

"To continue our production, we will need more artificial intelligence, soldiers, slaves, and hosts. We will also require additional ships and powerful lasers to tap into lower quarries of ramonite. Also, …"

"Visser, a priority one message from Edriss Five-Six-Four!"

"It can wait, I am speaking to the honorary Council or Thirteen."

"The message is priority one, sir. It contains information of an Andalite attack on your base!"

"Honorable council members," I continued hastily, "There will be a time to finish this conversation. But for the time being, I must deal with an Andalite threat. I assume that you will not be upset over my taking care of some Andalite scum."

Councilor Four stood up, "The Andalite fiends have ever been our hated tormenters. We will do anything to surplant their power in this galaxy. Go, and may the Kadrona shine and strengthen you, Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six."

"And may the same do so for you, honorary council members," I said, before hastily cutting the link off.

"What is it?" I asked the low-rank who contacted me.

"Edriss Five-Six-Two contacted you not long ago. She left a recorded message, with a priority one tag. She wishes for you to download it immediately."

"And"

"It has been downloaded and it is ready to be played. Should I play it, Sub-Visser."

"Do so please," I requested.

Edriss's voice drifted through the speakers.

"Esplin Four-Nine-Double-Six. I have come to inform you that the heavily armed Andalite dome ships _NovaFlower, Silverblade, StarSword,_ and _TailStrike_ have emerged from Z-space on a direct route to your base. I would highly recommend the deployment of all military elements immediately. I would also recommend that you power Dracon cannons and batteries now. Raise shields immediately. Do not open the shields during battle. I will bring reinforcements from Olgin base. I will contact the council. The Andalite ships are being lead by the Andalites Alloran-Semitur-Corass, Galuit-Enilon-Esgarrouth, and Samillin-Corrath-Gahar. I will send out a broadcast of help to any and all elements of the Yeerk fleet. This is Sub-Visser Five-Hundred-Hundred-And-Fifty-Four, over and out."

I went white.

"Prepare for battle," I said, turning to Iniss.


End file.
